Oh, Brother!
by Mala Suerte
Summary: The fourth installment to the 'Brother' series!  Kyo & Shigure return, along with Hatori & Tohru.  We've even got a few other Sohmas appearing.  It's Halloween.  What's a Sohma to do?  Especially one's with cute little brothers and cousins... BROTHERFIC!


**DISCLAIMER**Don't own it, yadda yadda…

Author's Note; Well, here I go again; another 'Brother' installment. This was suggested, so I figured, 'What the hell?' Treat it kindly everyone.

**Oh, Brother!**

**Fourth Installment for the Brother Series**

* * *

"But it's a mouse!"

Before all the bad things happened to Kyo, before he was separated for a long time from his surrogate brother, there were good times. Kyo could remember a lot of stuff from his days in his childhood with Shigure. But even as a child, no matter how much he may have loved his brother, there were those days when he wanted to kill him.

It just so happened to be one of those days.

"But Baby Cat," whined the teenager, a pout of his face, looking completely pitiful to the tiny redhead. Shigure was not above using the puppy eyes on a child ten years, or more, younger then he. "You look so cute in that costume!"

Kyo, at the tender age of 5, glared at his brother for all his worth. Arms crossed over his chest, crimson eyes furious, the child stared Shigure down, close to snarling. "It's a mouse, niisan! A mouse!"

"Ah, but you see my dear little Kyo, it's not just _any_ mouse." Shigure winked at the little boy. "'Tis the dormouse from the literary wonder 'Alice in Wonderland'! You, my precious sibling of heart, are in fact donning the appropriate dressings to impersonate such a favored character! My, you'll be a little heartthrob once we attend to our engagement!"

"…huh?" Kyo's head tilted to the side, his face blank of all emotion excepts for extremely confused.

"He means, Kyo, that you're dressed up as the dormouse from 'Alice in Wonderland', a book he likes. You're outfit is really good, and everyone will think that you're cute once we get to the party," answered Hatori with a sigh, wondering about the merits of suicide to escape his crazy relatives/best friends. But no, he had to think of the children. Maybe he could take up smoking and kill himself slowly?

Kyo blinked. "Why didn't he just say that 'Tori?"

"Because he's an idiot," Hatori replied, slapping his friend upside the head at the same time. He ignored the whimper of pain, turning to the really adorably dressed cat-cursed. "But he's right, you're costume is cute."

The glare on his face again, Kyo growled at his oldest cousin. "It's a mouse! That's like a rat! I hate it!"

"But Kyo," cried Shigure falsely, dropping to the ground and throwing his arms around small shoulders. "You're so adorable! How could you dream of taking off this wonderful costume that Aya made for you! He put his sweat and blood into this delightful creation!"

Hatori wisely turned away.

"Shi-gu-re!" Kyo forced himself against the older boy, knocking the both of them down. The cat-cursed started slapping the dog-cursed silly, alternating between that and pulling on the tie that Shigure wore. "It's a _mouse_! I hate mice! And I hate your dorky hat! And why couldn't I be the Cheshire?!"

Dazed, Shigure tried his best to answer. "That would be because Ha'ri so very much wanted to be the-"

"You mean I had a choice?"

"Ha'ri, it's rude to interrupt."

"But I had a choice?"

"…well, maybe Aya and I _did_ forget to mention that. But you make such a wonderful Cheshire Cat, Hatori!"

"…you idiot."

Laughing in childish glee, Kyo watched as Hatori slapped Shigure upside the head again. For some strange reason, he enjoyed watching his brother suffer like that. The other always bounced back of course, but it was still so very funny to watch. Kyo knew, though he would never admit it out loud, that Hatori had fun beating up on his friend, as did Shigure letting the other be playful in his violent tendencies.

Really, the pair were both a couple of oversized children.

"'Gure! Ha'ri! My most dearest of friends! Greetings and salutations my brethren!"

The 'adorable' dormouse, dressed in what he thought was a gray fuzzy pajama, turned to look at the new arrivals to their little group. Little whiskers that had been glued to his face with special make-up glue flicked Kyo in the face, forcing him to bat at them like the little kitty he sometimes was. If it was not for the little mouse ears he wore on his head, his little kitten ones would have popped up in their stead.

It was bad enough that Hatori wore something that resembled a jump suit with pink and purple horizontal stripes. He too had fake whiskers glued to his face, along with purple and pink furry cat ears sitting upon his head. Then there was Shigure wearing the most ridiculous plaid pants ever that matched his metallic blue overcoat with tails and his turquoise silk shirt with matching plaid tie. There was, of course, the hat that all Mad Hatters needed.

It was a good thing that Kyo and the two teens were dressed as they were, because they were a full-set when Ayame, dragging poor Hatsuharu and Momiji along with him, arrived. Kyo's eyes were hurting something fierce at the monstrosity of outfits that the three wore. There was no doubt that the redhead was going to have nightmares for the rest of his life.

Hatsuharu and Momiji, both a year younger then Kyo, had been forced to dress as Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum. They wore short overalls that were a horrendous bright red, yellow short-sleeved shirts, and blue bow ties. They even had those weird hats with the spinning things on top. Kyo was horrified for the both of them.

Then there was Ayame, the 'March Hare'…

Kyo had never seen a Playboy before, much less the Playboy Bunny, but he was pretty sure that was the outfit that Ayame was wearing. The little Neko had a bright red blush across his face while Hatori had chosen to slap his hands over his face, ready to start crying. Shigure, the idiot, had skipped over to Ayame and had begun to play with the silky black bunny ears that his cousin wore.

"Aya, my love! You look absolutely stunning, as always," stated Shigure, a most perverted look on his face.

" 'Gure, you old so and so, you embarrass me," twittered Ayame, managing a fake blush across his cheeks like a pro. "But really, darling, do you think so? I worked so long to get this outfit just right."

"Of course, my beloved Aya. I speak only the truth."

"Oh, 'Gure, how you make me blush."

"For the love of-! Just kill me now," muttered Hatori, grabbing the three children and dragging them away from the grope-fest that his two idiotic friends decided to start. There was no need to scar them for life yet. Besides, when he was old and gray, the three of them were more then likely to be the ones to decide whether or not to pull the plug or not when he would lay in some hospital bed years from now. …he hoped they did, and put him out of his misery if he actually _did_ manage to live that long.

"What they doin', Haru," Momiji asked his cousin, tugging on the taller boys sleeve.

"A mystery," replied Hatsuharu. He stared at Kyo. "What _are_ they doing, Kyo? Is it a game?"

Kyo shrugged his shoulders, arching an eyebrow at his younger cousins. "I don't know. 'Tori never tells me. He says I'm 'too young to know about the birds and the bees'. Right, 'Tori?"

Sighing, Hatori nodded his head in agreement. Though the two were just jokingly goofing around with each other, that was still no reason to tell Kyo that, the poor boy being subjected to such sights often due to his 'brother'. He really did not have to pull his little cousins anymore now that they willingly followed him, so he could think of a better answer for now. "They're idiots," he finally said. "That's why they do that. There's no purpose." There. Simple and the truth. Kind of.

Nodding his head in agreement, Kyo looked up at Hatori with quite a serious face. "Yep, they are."

Hatsuharu and Momiji blinked at each other, and decided to just believe what their older cousins told them. After all, the pair had been around Shigure and Ayame longer then they, especially Hatori. And why would their cousins steer them wrong?

Eventually, the dubbed idiots caught up with the other four, pouting the whole while to Hatori about 'abandoning' them. Secretly, the Ryu only wished he could have. Unfortunately, Kyo was rather attached to his brother, and the two came back like a boomerang anyway.

"Why are we dressed up anyways," asked Kyo. He had been wondering about it ever since Shigure had forced him into the costume. When he was told that his younger cousins would be joining, he grew even more curious. And yes, Kyo was aware of the old saying about the cat and curiosity. …Shigure only reminded him everyday.

Ayame decided to answer that one. "Why, to only the greatest thing ever! A Halloween party my dear Kyonkichi! Suggested, organized and publicized by I, the one and only, and surely the greatest, school president of-!"

"Be quiet," ordered Hatori. "You're giving me a headache."

"Of course, Ha'ri! Whatever you say!"

While Hatori rolled his eyes at the simplicity of Ayame's mind and while Ayame fluttered his eyes at his long time friend and Shigure pondered how to make a threesome, little Kyo was confused. He looked at his older cousins in confusion, a lost look on his face that made it so hard for his brother to not squeal at the cuteness of it all. …yes, Shigure squealed like a girl. He claimed he was man enough to do it.

"Um… What's Hal- Hal- Halloween?" Kyo finally managed to ask, never having heard of the word before. He watched curiously as the three teens all looked at him in surprise. "…what?"

"Kyo…" Shigure started slowly, giving his little brother a concerned look. "You don't know what Halloween is?"

With the bull-cursed and rabbit-cursed children giving confused looks to their elders, the cat-cursed gave one said elder, the dog-cursed in particular, his famous 'are-you-stupid' look. Yes, even then, Kyo had cultivated that look rather well. "Niisan, I'm five," Kyo answered with a flat voice.

Tilting his head in thought, Shigure's face split into a grin. "Oh yes! Well then, Baby Cat, I suppose you're excused then for not knowing about wonderful old Halloween! After all, you've hardly started your education to enlightenment! Why, one day you'll be as smart as your dear elder br-!"

"Niisan? Halloween," interrupted Kyo, sighing.

"Whoops. Um, silly me. Going off like that," chuckled the Inu, scratching his head. "Well, yes, Halloween. Hmm, how to explain it… Let's see, I suppose I could say it's a holiday in the States that they celebrate every October for-"

"Getting free candy," Ayame cheered, jumping Shigure from behind. "Delicious, sweet, sweet candy!"

"Which you certainly don't need," snorted Hatori, grabbing the Hebi by his ear. The real one.

"Ow ow ow! B-but Ha'ri," cried the poor fool. Er, Ayame.

Eventually, somehow completely unknown to Hatori and the younger Sohmas, they arrived at the teens high school. The outside of the building was decorated with orange, white, and black streamers. Plastic glow-in-the-dark skeletons were nailed to the walls, along with cackling witches on broomsticks. Hay stacks with jack-a-lanterns sitting on them lay along the side of the walkways and ominous gravestones were sporadically placed out in the schoolyard.

Haru loved it all.

"Poor guy," sighed Hatsuharu, looking at a skeleton laid out over the school's front steps. The four-year-old walked over to it, patting the bare skull consolingly. "Too many diets."

"Kya ha ha," Momiji laughed, leaning against a pale Kyo. "Silly Haru!"

"Ni-niisan! Niisan you said nothing about skeletons," screeched the redhead, pushing the blond off him and charging at his older brother. He pulled the ridiculous tie, forcing the older male to bend over and turning his face quite blue. "Skeletons! Skeletons, 'Gure!"

"A-air, Kyo. Need s-some air," Shigure struggled to say. When his tie was released, he stood straight and rubbed his poor abused throat. Staring at Kyo, and shaking his head in wonderment, he finally responded. "Kyo… Are you afraid of skeletons?"

Eyes widening, but quickly narrowing, Kyo backed away and made his way towards the front doors of the school. "N-no! Don't be stupid!" Skittishly moving around the skeleton, he marched his way inside. Momiji followed, still laughing. Ayame skipped his way inside, having not been bothered in the least bit by anything. Sighing, Hatori calmly walked inside, dragging Shigure behind him. And Haru? Well, if anyone had bothered to watch him, they would have noticed a sudden bulge in the front pocket of his overalls. Everyone who entered the school after the pack of Sohmas would wonder about the headless skeleton…

As it was, the whole Halloween party was set-up to be an open house to all and everyone. For a small fee, anyone could enter. Children below the age of 7 even got a discount. Of course, though he himself was not a part of the student council, Shigure had manipulated it so that anyone (girls of course included) could be invited. And of course, it was purely all for Kyo. Shigure _wanted_ his brother to be exposed to other cultures in someway. …as well as a magnet for the fairer sex. He never said any of this out loud, but Hatori had his suspicions.

Each class had their own stall in a carnival type thing out in the courtyard. Instead of trick and treating to every house in a neighborhood, children (along with their guardians for the occasion) would go classroom to classroom. The school gymnasium had been sat up as a haunted house for the Halloween party's older partygoers even. All in all, it was an entertaining place to be.

All the guests, if they were to be asked, would say that they enjoyed themselves immensely. As for the Sohmas… Well, that was a loaded question, was it not?

The children had either never before been exposed to candy or never in such large quantities. The Oushii, never before having candy, was not effected. Or at least, White Haru _was not_ effected. Black Haru on the other hand… ("Bwhahahaha! I, that is the great Haru, shall take over the world! I shall defeat it! That is to mean the world will be mine! Bwhahaha!" "…no more candy for you, young man.") As for the little Usagi… Well, he had single pieces of candy before. But never before in such large quantities. Common sense took a swan dive out the window. ("Momiji! Clothes! Put them back on!" "Wheeee!") And our dear little Neko would never be the same. Never before had he had candy. Shigure, thinking that quite wrong for a child, insisted on stuffing his little brother with every available piece of chocolate. ("Ah, a Nestle Crunch Bar, Kyo! Here, Baby Cat, try it!" "But my stomach niisan…" "Nonsense! Here, eat!") …if only the elder Sohmas knew what was to come their way.

By the end of the night, all six of them were feeling quite tired. The kids had permission to be up late, way past their normal bedtime for the occasion. And the three teens were out way past their curfew, but had permission as well. Most of the Sohmas were sad to see the night over, but two in particular were ready to curl up in bed and die.

Rubbing his throbbing temples, Hatori eyed the exit with detached enthusiasm. All he wanted to do was to leave and get away from these maniacs that passed as his friends. And the children! Hatori was in no way responsible for how they would be in the morning once they woke up. "Can we go now," sighed Hatori, now rubbing his nose. "The party is done and over with. Time to go home, I say."

"Now, now Ha'ri," Shigure smirked, adjusting his hat. He had been stuffing the various numbers from the lovely ladies into the inside brim of his hat, which was really starting to weigh down on him. "We're not _completely_ done yet. One little last thing, right Aya?"

Ayame nodded, dusting off his bunny-tail. The poor thing had been manhandled all night… "Yes, one more thing Ha'ri. Then we can all go home and dream of our fantastic evening of being with me."

"What," grounded out Hatori, "could possibly be left?"

"Why, a picture to commemorate this fine evening, of course," sing-said the Inu.

"For the love of-! Fine, let's get this over with."

Gathering the children to themselves (after asking one of the lovely ladies to take the picture of course), Shigure shifted everyone around until they were standing in just the right positions. His hands on his little brother's shoulders, he turned to smile at Hatori. The poor Ryu was forced to stand between himself and Ayame, much to his displeasure. Haru stood in front of Hatori, peeking into his front pocket curiously. Momiji, in front of Ayame, continued to lick one of his various lollipops without stop.

"There," growled Hatori. "Now can we take the picture?"

Pouting, Shigure sighed in agreement. "Yes, yes. Now we can take the picture." The Inu perked up. "But after, you and I can give the rest of our treats of trickery to my Little Imp! I'm sure he'd like to snack on some more candy once home."

It was amazing. That is, it was amazing how fast Kyo's face turned green. The poor five-year-old was feeling worse then every high school's favored mystery meat combined. His stomach was so queasy, and his brain was failing to function correctly, near a sugar-induced coma it was. "N-no," he whimpered, weakly struggling in his brother's hands. "No more. No more evil sweet stuff, no!"

"Now Kyo," started Shigure, only to be interrupted by Haru.

"Mhmm, if Kyo doesn't want the rest of the candy, George will take it."

"…George?" Shigure stared at Haru blankly. "Haru, pray tell, who is this 'George' you speak of?"

"My friend," answered the little boy, staring at the girl who had yet to take a picture. For some reason, the camera was refusing to work. Or maybe it was because she was enjoying staring at the three handsome teens and the three adorable little boys too much…

Ayame started to giggle like the idiot most people thought him to be. "Haru, is George your little invisible friend?"

The little boy turned towards his older cousins, Kyo and Momiji looking with him. "Hmm, what's 'invisible' mean?"

"Well," smiled Shigure, tapping Haru thoughtfully on the nose, "In this case, it means someone who only you can see. So, your friend is only visible to you. Do you understand?"

Haru nodded his head. "I see. Well then, no, he's not invisible. Everyone can see him."

His eyebrow arching, Hatori crossed his arms, giving his younger cousin a disbelieving look. All the while, that girl _still _had not taken the photo. "Really, Hatsuharu. Then where is this George?"

"Right here."

"…where?"

"Right here, 'Tori," replied Haru, pulling a skull from out of his overall's front pocket. …the same skull from Kyo's favorite skeleton out front. …the same Kyo who's face went from sickly green to deathly white quite quickly. "This is George."

"Hatsuharu… Do you mean to tell me you _took_ that skull? Haru, that's stealing," Hatori sighed. Why him? His family was surely insane.

"I didn't." His face blank, his eyes staring at nothing in particular now, Haru hummed thoughtfully to himself. "George just showed up there. Like magic."

"…magic."

"Yep. It was when we were getting candy from that nice science teacher, the one Shigure called a kiddy pervert, whatever that is. You were all chasing Momiji, telling him to put his clothes back on and Kyo was lying on the floor curled up, trying not to throw-up. He asked me if that was a skull in my pocket or if I was just happy to see him. It _was_ a skull. A mystery."

"…oh dear lord," moaned Hatori, covering his eyes with his hands, while Shigure sweat-dropped and Ayame stared with his mouth hanging open. "We're all going to hell."

"Kyo," called Haru, turning to the cat-cursed. He held the skull out to his cousin. "You want to hold George? I think he likes you…"

It was with that, that a chain of events was set into motion. With the bare white skull, it's empty black eyes staring at him, and his ultra-queasy stomach, Kyo turned and hurled quite violently onto his big brother. Shigure, having not been expecting that, screamed like a little girl. Not caring at this point, Hatori continued to stand with his hands over his face, refusing to see what was possibly a truly horrible sight. Momiji, at that moment, decided, with the help of sugary influence, that now was the perfect time to run around in his birthday suit. He liked birthdays anyway. While the rabbit began to run away while simultaneously pulling his clothes off, Ayame took chase after the little boy. Someone took that opportune moment to 'man-handle' his tail again, making the snake lose his balance and fall on his face. Haru, just standing there and cradling George in his arms, stared at the chaos going on around him.

That was when the camera finally decided to work.

* * *

Tohru, with Yuki looking over her shoulder, stared at the seemingly harmless picture, their faces blank. The pair did not know quite what to make of the strange photo and the people that were forever frozen in their movements. …they also wondered, Yuki particularly, what the hell had brought them to this. 

From his place at the porch, an ashtray sitting next to him and a cigarette in his hand, Hatori glanced at the rat and rice ball, a small smile on his face at their blank expressions. "Hmm. I'd almost forgotten that day."

Hatsuharu, who was leaning against a slumped over Kyo's back, nodded his head, face perfectly still. "Yeah, that was a while back. I'm surprised I remembered it actually. Fun times, that."

Laughing bitterly, Kyo looked up at Haru from his position miserably over the table, an annoyed look on his face. "'Fun times'? You're joking, right? That's like the most horrible memory I have! I wish I _had_ forgotten it!"

"How's Tuesday," asked Hatori, exhaling a puff of smoke.

"I've got a open spot at three," Kyo grumbled.

"I'll pencil you in."

Yuki kept switching his gaze between the two in amazement. Then his face scrunched up in confusion. "But-! Then wouldn't-?" Sighing, he gathered his thoughts. The Nezumi stared at his four cousins in slight awe. "_How_ could any of you go through that? Better yet, why did you let yourselves do so?"

Kyo glared. "I was freaking _five_!"

Sighing, Hatori took another puff from his cigarette. "I was weaker myself, back then. But now I have a stronger will against Shigure and your brother."

"A mystery," whispered Haru, crossing his arms on Kyo's back and resting his head on them like a pillow. The redhead grumbled a little, but was unable to do much to throw his younger cousin off. "No one really knows."

Sitting on the other side of Kyo, happily sucking on an ice-cream bar, Momiji turned to Haru, confused. "I thought Shigure promised us both a pet goldfish?"

Head tilting in thought, Haru hummed in agreement. "Oh yeah, that's right. Poor, poor B.U."

…Yuki could _feel_ himself getting dumber sometimes. "Um, B.U.? What, or who, is that, Haru?"

"My goldfish Sensei gave me. B.U. stood for 'Belly-Up'. Man that fish was awesome; could swim upside down. But Hatori flushed it down that first day…"

"Hatsuharu, that fish couldn't swim upside down," sighed Hatori, smashing the butt of the cigarette he had left into the ashtray. He quickly lit another one up, watching how Kyo's face twitched and how Yuki face-faulted. He blew the match off. "Either way, B.U. is in a better place now."

His eyes shifting over to Momiji in slight fear, Kyo just had to know what had happened to the blonde's promised goldfish. …damn cat curiosity. "So, Momiji, what happened to your fish then? Er… Could it swim upside down too?"

The rabbit shook his head, finishing his ice cream and starting on a green lollipop. Kyo could _feel _his face turning green just watching the younger boy. "Nope," sing-said the younger teen. He tapped his chin with his finger, trying to remember. "Ah! That's right. Silly me, Black Haru ate him when we spent the night at Hatori's house."

"…so that was the funny after taste."

The three older Sohmas stared in horror at the younger two.

Tohru was still staring at the photo and had yet to say anything.

Shaking his head to get rid of his disturbing thoughts, Yuki gave Haru a thoughtful look. "Out of curiosity Haru, why did you bring this picture?"

"Hatori made me clean my room. I just happened to find this picture and just stuck it in my pocket," answered Haru, poking the back of Kyo's head simply because he could. It helped that the older teen was currently unable to fight back as usual. "Forgot it was there and then we all got called over here."

"Why _are_ all of you here, anyway," Kyo growled. He struggled weakly to get away from the poking abuse and did his best to not look at how much candy Momiji consumed in ten minutes. "It's goddamn pouring outside and you guys all show up like freaking idiots. Are you all nuts?"

"Sensei called," Haru provided. "Asked for the three of us to come over ASAP."

Momiji nodded. "Yep. And we showed up but we haven't even seen him yet!"

"Stupid idiot," sighed Hatori, staring out into the rain. "The fool has no manners."

Yuki blinked in surprise. "Didn't I tell you all? I'm sorry. Niisan is here visiting with Shigure as well. They've locked themselves up in his office since this morning."

"He's _WHAT_?!" Kyo, somehow, managed to push Haru off, knocking the boy down. He stood up, glaring and pointing at Yuki. "Damn rat! Why didn't you tell me that obnoxious idiot of a brother of yours was here?! And you left them alone too!"

"Well, if _someone_ hadn't been bellyaching about how he hated the rain, then he would have known that, wouldn't he, stupid cat," Yuki returned heatedly, glaring for all his worth. "I'm not my brother's keeper, so don't start to give me any of that."

"Damn rat!"

"Stupid cat."

"Did you guys know there's a crack in your ceiling? Pretty good sized one too," offhandedly commented Haru from his position on the floor.

Choosing to ignore his idiot younger cousin, Hatori turned to look at everyone sitting/standing in the dining room. "Quick, what's today?"

"Um, I believe it's October 24th," Yuki replied after thinking for a moment. He gave Hatori a worried look. "Why? Is there something the matter?"

Crimson eyes widened in fear. Dropping to his knees, Kyo shook his head. "No… Hatori, they wouldn't dare. …would they?"

Hatori's eyes hardened. "Maybe, but I'm not positive." He focused his gaze on Yuki. "Your school wouldn't be happening to celebrate some silly American holiday today, would it?"

"Well… Yes, actually. We're having a festival for Halloween."

"…they would," Kyo almost cried, dropping his head onto the table. "My stupid niisan and his stupid friend and their stupid ideas. Damn it."

"Um… What?"

"Yuki," sighed Hatori once more, lighting another cigarette, his face paler then usual. "You may want to consider investing in a therapist. With you and your brother under better terms nowadays, you're going to find yourself in strange and awkward scenarios that leave plenty of mental scarring."

His own face paling, Yuki gulped. "By that what do you mean, Hatori?"

"Well…"

"Ha'ri! Kyonkichi! Momiji-kun and Haru-kun! Look, it still fits," shouted a silver streak, shooting towards poor Yuki who did not know what hit him. "Precious Yuki! Behold your beautiful brother in his most greatest of costumes ever!"

"W-what?"

His hands tucked up the sleeves of his kimono, Shigure leaned against the entrance into the dining room from the main hallway. A smile on his face, he watched as Ayame rubbed his cheek against Yuki's, arms wrapped around the teen tightly. Feeling something, he turned his head to the side and found both Kyo and Hatori glaring at him. Shigure laughed nervously.

He knew _exactly_ what they were thinking.

"Um, yes, well I thought with the addition of our flower this year, and with Yuki and Ayame's new found brotherly love, that at last we had a full cast for our adventures in Wonderland."

"Think again," hissed Hatori.

"B-but we would have our beautiful Alice at last!"

"No."

Ayame released Yuki (much to his relief) and frowned at Hatori sadly. Even his bunny ears drooped in depression. Yep. Playboy Bunny had returned. "But Ha'ri, I worked my fingers to the bone to remake the boys old costumes! I even resized yours since you've… 'grown' quite a bit."

"And that didn't sound dirty in the least bit, " Kyo sourly added to the conversation.

Shigure blinked at his Baby Cat in surprise. "Now Kyo, who had their mind in the gutter, hmm?"

"Now 'Gure, who has their mind in the gutter _all the time_, hmm," replied Kyo instead.

"…point."

"_Please_ say you'll wear the outfits I made you," whined Ayame, pouting at all his cousins and the still statuesque Tohru. "They were, after all, especially made for all of you from my heart and soul."

Honestly, Yuki did not think that his brother could dress him up any worse then he had to the others on that Halloween so long ago. Not to mention, there was no way the Hebi would dare to dress the Nezumi up in such… clothing. (He used the term loosely when it came to his brother's designs of course.) And it was true that he was getting along better with the older male, so what could it hurt to dress-up?

"Alright," sighed Yuki, slumping forward in defeat. "I'll wear whatever you give me, niisan."

Ayame squealed in delight and lunged at his brother again.

Already regretting what he was about to say, Hatori turned to look at his two friends. "Very well. If Yuki will be going, I suppose I could make myself as well. He'll need someone sane with him."

"Ooh! Me to, me to," shouted Momiji, practically squirming at the thought of all that candy to be had.

"Hmmm, then I suppose I'll be going too," Haru added, looking thoughtful. "With Yuki there, should be fun. But we'll have to stop by my house first. I think George would want to come along…"

Kyo blanched. "Ok, that settles it. You're all freaking crazy. There's no way in hell I'm going with you guys. I ref use to dress up again!"

"Now Kyo," pouted Shigure, puppy-eyes in full swing again. "Would you deny your big brother the opportunity of seeing you dressing up for Halloween again? Especially in such a cute costume?"

"Yes."

"…you didn't have to say it so harshly." Tilting his head in thought, Shigure had a delightful idea. Smirking, he moved over to Kyo, laying his hands on the redhead's shoulders. "Kyo, what if I showed you what Yuki was to be wearing? Would you go then?"

"Hell no. Not when it's raining, anyway."

"Are you sure? I think I could convince you…"

"…ok, keep talking."

Yuki suddenly had a chill go down his spine.

"I'll do better," chuckled Shigure. "I'll show you."

"Um, who am I supposed to be dressing up as, anyway," Yuki wondered out loud. He really did have a bad feeling about this all now. There was no telling what could happen.

"Well that's easy." Shigure winked at his younger cousin. "You're the White Rabbit."

Hatori, who had been watching the others antics with Haru and Momiji (the pair's heads kept bouncing back and forward like they were watching a tennis match), knew he should be worried when he heard Shigure's answer. Come on, look at the supposed March Hare of the group? …a Playboy Bunny?

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad…" Yuki started to say, trailing off when he remembered what his older brother was wearing. "…I'm doomed, aren't I?"

Laughing, with a twist of evilness to it, Shigure gave Ayame a thumb up. "Alright, Aya! Time to show everyone the results of all your hard work!"

Practically glowing, Ayame pulled out of no where the outfit that Yuki would wear that night with his family with a shouted 'Tada' at the top of his lungs. With the exception of Shigure and Tohru (still staring), everyone's eyes grew three times larger. Yuki whimpered. Hatori's cigarette hung from his opened mouth. Haru decided to pinch himself; repetitively. Poor Momiji started to choke on a gumdrop candy. And Kyo…

"…you guys are _so_ counting me in," smirked the Neko, suddenly not bothered by the effects of the rain anymore or by the costume he would have to wear for that matter. Shigure's Little Imp was feeling quite devilish suddenly. "The Prince Yuki Fan-club is absolutely going to _love_ this. Hey, damn rat? You may want to consider selling pictures."

Yuki whimpered again.

What was the costume you ask? Why, an exact white version duplicate of Ayame's own: PlayBoy Bunny. With matching white silky rabbit ears and shoes and stocking as well.

"…oh, brother…" moaned Yuki in horror.

Suddenly, Tohru finally looked up from the photo of a Halloween long ago. Her eyes twinkling, stars practically visible in her eyes, she turned to the others. A large smile was spread across her face.

"Such lovely costumes! Where can I get one?"

**The End.**

* * *

Review everyone! Suggestions for more fics are welcomed. And really, compared to the others, tell me what you think of this one? It was definitely longer then the others in the 'Brother' series. I started it and didn't come back to it until like a month later, so I'm not so sure it flows well. 


End file.
